


The One Where Pietro Has Man Flu

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a sniffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Pietro Has Man Flu

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt:
> 
> Anonymous said to pietrolovesclint:
> 
> I don't know if you're still taking prompts, these aren't even really prompts, but like, anything with touchstarved Pietro or Pietro being really anxious about Tony and clingy with Clint would be totally awesome, non the less, you are amazing
> 
> I hope the prompter likes where I went with the idea.

It started with a sniffle.

 

An innocent, barely there sniffle at the kitchen table. Clint should have known something was coming from the panicked look on Wanda's face as her head whipped around to stare at her brother. The panicked look that was followed moments later by a look of pure relief as she caught sight of Clint's fingers intertwined with Pietro's.

 

He definitely should have suspected something when she floated out the kitchen after whispering a gleeful sounding “Good Luck” in his ear.

 

Wanda knew something Clint didn't. Which wasn't exactly a new experience for Clint, he'd lost count of the number of times he'd had to go, hat in hand, to Wanda. Begging for some insight on how to get his boyfriend back on his good side or a suggestion for the perfect anniversary present. The truth was, no matter how serious Clint and Pietro's relationship would get, Wanda would always be the one that knew him best.

 

She's not normally so secretive about something though. No matter how many times Clint asks, all she'll say is a cryptic “You'll see soon enough.” He'd press harder but Pietro is being exceptionally affectionate today, moaning and making grabby hands every time Clint so much as leaves the couch, so he chooses to make the most of an uncharacteristically content-to-be-a-couch-potato boyfriend and lets it drop. He still can't shake the uneasy feeling though, probably something to do with the wicked giggle that floats his way every time Wanda enters the room.

 

As the sniffle turns into a cold, it doesn't take him long to realise just what Wanda had been so relieved about. Sick Pietro is not an easy ride. He's needy and demanding, insists on snuggling, even though he's as hot as a furnace and is an all round pain in the ass.

 

The thing that not even Wanda had expected though? Clint relishes it.

 

He loves Pietro, he loves the constant thrum of energy that surrounds the younger man, he loves the fiercely independent streak that runs through him. Pietro is used to looking out for himself and he likes to stand on his own two feet. It's one of the things Clint admires most about him.

 

But Sick Pietro? Sick Pietro needs comfort, sick Pietro is vulnerable. Clint would be lying if he said that there wasn't something incredibly appealing about being needed like this.

 

Wanda just rolls her eyes and mutters that they were made for each other while the others make whip noises whenever they see him rushing to get extra blankets or put on another vat of soup.

 

Clint doesn't care. How can he when he lets himself back into their room to see Pietro curled up around one of his purple hoodies?

 

“Hey, kid. How you feeling?” He deposits the fresh sheets on the floor as he sits on the bed next to Pietro, laying his hand against Pietro's overly warm forehead.

 

“You were gone when I woke up.”

 

Clint kisses the pout off Pietro's face. “I was just getting fresh sheets. Thought you might feel better with a clean bed.”

Pietro knows that he's right but that doesn't stop the whine at the thought of having to move. Clint had expected that though so he plays his Ace card.

 

“I've also ran a bath for you, I even used the eucalyptus bubble bath. I figured you'd like to clean up and then we can get you back into a newly made bed. Sound good?”

 

It sounds like heaven but there's just one thing wrong with that picture. “You want me to take a bath all by myself? But, I'm sick.”

 

“I want you to get started by yourself and then I'll join you in a minute once I've made the bed.”

 

“Will you wash my hair?”

 

“Yes Pietro.”

 

“And my back?”

 

“Yes Pietro.”

 

“And then we can cuddle?”

 

“As soon as you're dry. I promise.”

 

His very demanding boyfriend makes a great production of considering the offer before reluctantly allowing himself to be coaxed out of bed and into the waiting bath.

 

Once Pietro is settled in the warm water, slick and covered in bubbles, Clint struggles to tear himself away long enough to change the sheets. It's worth it though as they curl up, smelling minty and clean, in the laundry warm bed later that night.

 

“M'sorry I'm so clingy” Pietro mumbles into Clint's neck. “Wanda hates it when I'm sick. She says I'm too much work, that it's when I'm at my worst.”

 

“I don't mind. I like taking care of you.”

 

“You're good at it.”

 

“You gonna return the favour when I get ill?”

 

“I'll even wear a nurses outfit if you want.”

 

Clint laughs softly, “Why am I suddenly hoping that I get sick?”

 

“Cos I'm hot stuff.” Pietro answers sleepily.

 

“Yeah, yeah hot stuff. Sleep it off.”

 

Pietro drifts off in Clint's arms. If this is the worst Pietro has to offer then Clint is pretty sure that they're going to go the distance.

 

Especially if there are nurses outfits in their future. (Spoiler: there totally are.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nurse Pietro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993880) by [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail)




End file.
